


Dark Amortentia

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amortentia, F/M, Multi, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Under the affects of the dark potion Dolores tries it out on Lucius and Severus.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Dolores Umbridge/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	Dark Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SlugClub's rare pairing of the week 07/27/2020 to 08/02/2020 and i picked Dolores Umbridge X Death Eaters. I used grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> I'm also full filling a rarehpbingo card square: rope
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape was fuming as he stormed out of the potions storage. _Damn it Lucius, when I get my hands on you._ he found several critical ingredients gone for the dark amortentia. They had discussed the possibilities of using it on Dolores Umbridge, who is running amok at Hogwarts.

Severus dislikes her and knows that Lucius hates her guts, but when Lucius suggested using that on Dolores, he had to hide his disgust. _I think I know where he has gone._ and disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Sure enough, he found Lucius tied with rope to the bedposts. His eyes widened at the sight of Dolores Umbridge, wearing a pink leather corset that showed off her curves. Severus inhaled the fumes that were flowing through the room.

 _Damn it! The dark amortentia it's in my system. Think, man, think...Albus in a thong._ but it was to no avail that once Dolores turned around, the dark amortentia hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Come join us, Severus," She seductively beckoned him to join them in the luxurious bed. Like a puppet, he hung on to her every word as he laid down next to Lucius and allowed Dolores to rope his hands.

Severus spared a glance towards Lucius, who was writhing in pleasure while Dolores rode him. She squeezed Lucius' cock with her inner muscles, and he came shouting her name.

Lucius collapsed on the pillows and smiled cheekily at Severus.

Severus couldn't hide the disgust in his face. His inward spirit still fighting the effects of the dark amortentia the best he could when Dolores was giving him the best blow job of his life. He arched his back and groaned.

"Yes, Severus, give in to the dark amortentia," Lucius chanted in his friend's ear.

"Ooh, you are so going to owe me for this!" Severus growled at him as Dolores rode his hardened cock. Severus felt her inner muscles contract as he rode out his orgasm.

Dolores promptly collapsed in between the two inhaling too much of the potion.

"Fuck, finally!" Severus hissed as he undid the ropes and Lucius' too.

Lucius looked sad, "Oh, for crying out loud, Lucius, snap out of it!" Severus exclaimed, slapping his friend's face.

Lucius shook off the effects of the dark amortentia clearing the room, "What the hell was I thinking! Obliviate my memories of this!"

Severus thought about it, "No! You owe me one for this! I shall obliviate her memories of this ever happening."

Lucius sighed and ran hands through his unkempt hair. He found the ribbon to tie his hair back in place, "Remind me not to ever, do this again!"

Severus snickered as he pulled his wand out to obliviate Dolores' memory. "Don't want Cissy to find out, do you?"

Lucius shuddered, "Definitely. She'll hold this over my head. At least we know now what dark amortentia can do."

"This potion is going to be destroyed, Lucius. Along with the notes."

"Ah, well, this was delightful while it lasted, not! Let's get drinks after we apparated her home." Lucius suggested to Severus thanking the gods that his head was clearing up from the fumes.

"Your treat. You got us in this mess!"


End file.
